The Boy from White Town
by cancerous cactus
Summary: Law didn't immediately rush to a family to join, he thought about it throughly, trained, and finally knocked on the front door of the Vongola Family. -One Shot Collection-
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: The Boy from White Town**

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed throughout the man's office. The audible sigh as the door slammed open caught the intruder by surprise and he struggled to get out _the oh so important message_ that he just _had_ to barge in and interrupt a meeting between the Sky and his storm. Tsuna could almost feel the headache coming on.

"Boss! Th-There's a boy!" The boss raised an eyebrow, "He's got bombs strapped to his body! H-He's threatening to blow us all up if he doesn't see you!" By now the Sky could feel his other eyebrow creeping up to meet its other half somewhere in the middle of his forehead. He glanced to Gokudera and saw the man frowning with what seemed to be pained nostalgia. Tsuna bit back another sigh and looked back towards the rather flustered man. "Bring him in."

"Why are you attacking my family, boy?" asked the brunette, caramel eyes softening in front of the boy that look no older than ten. Tons of bombs were strapped around his body, a weird fluffy hat on top of black matted hair, and dark charcoal eyes. His state of health looked concerning, rags hanging off his body and ribs poking out through the little that could be seen of the boy's abnormally white chest.

"Let me join your family." The black haired boy spoke, voice rough and dark. Tsuna paused and thought for a while before finally turning to Gokudera who was staring at the boy with a sympathetic look. "Look, kid," Gokudera spoke, voice soft "You don't want to join a mafia family, go back home, you're throwing your life away." This just seemed to anger the boy more.

Tsuna turned to the boy and finally seemed to have made a decision, it would be his first since becoming boss last week.

"Sure."The boys eyes widened a bit and Gokudera whipped around to face him "J-Juudiame h-"

There was a loud whapping noise as the seemingly untouchable boss was smacked in the head "Dame-Tsuna, bosses don't say 'sure'."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** started this old thing up again because why not and i dont want to work on my other thing that i'm supposed to be working on (i've decided to have these chapters minimum of 1k words and i'm not sticking to a schedule so this will probably update sporadically)

* * *

He takes a deep breath and shivers, the cold wind whips around the smell of rotting bodies and burning flesh. It makes Law's gut churn and he has to remind himself that this isn't real. It may have been once, but it isn't real now. He hasn't had these nightmares in a while, and loathe he is to admit it, Tsuna's "lets hg it out and cry a bit" sessions really have been helping. At first he really hated them, now they're... okay. Tsuna himself... well Tsuna was a a lot different than what he expected the boss of _The Vongola._ He was one of, if not the most, powerful men in the world and he still acted like a small child. The massive amounts of "what the fuck" he was feeling when he first met the man only increased as time went by and he got to know the brunette. The man's disdain for violence _really_ had him confused. Of course, this disdain didn't keep Tsuna from being one of the most kickass men Law has ever known. Tsuna utterly destroyed any type of stereotype Law had of mafia bosses and the mafia in general (besides the stereotype of being really powerful. Tsuna had that one in spades).

Not that this was _too_ hard considering Tsuna is technically the first mafia boss Law's ever met. Not that Law would ever tell Tsuna any of this, or even dare to breathe this aloud. He firmly preferred seeming like he hated the boss rather than seeming like he had any type of affection for the man.

"LAW-" a roar from a very angry Storm Guardian rips Law from his musings, "I FUCKING DARE YOU TO LEAVE DEAD FROGS UNDER MY BED AGAIN YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

 _He found them_.

Screeching like an unholy demon rising from the depths of Hell itself, Gokudera scales the stairs leading towards Law's room spouting curses the whole way up. Glancing around, Law realizes he has only one option left. _The window_.

Hurling himself out of his mass of sheets he has nested on the floor of his room, Law scampers to the windowsill, desperately trying to wiggle it open before the enraged Italian can fully make his ascent up the window budges up just enough that Law can slip his tiny twelve year old body through the slit just before Gokudera busts open his door, cigarettes smoking and Storm ring blazing bright red flames as it reacts to his anger.

Flipping up his middle finger as he sees the man poke his head out the window, Law races around the back of the mansion to the general area of where Tsuna _should be_.

That is, if he's doing his paperwork like he's supposed to, which knowing the man, he probably isn't anywhere near his office. Changing his mind about who will witness Law beating down Gokudera, (because _of course he can_ ) Law sprints past the office side of the building and to the general area of where Takeshi is supposed to be. Again, this is probably not where Yamamoto actually is. Looking back, he checks to see if there's any chance the Storm Guardian is anywhere near here, seeing clear skies and a nice little garden and no sight of the Guardian, he turns back around-

only to bump right into the Storm Guardian himself.

Cursing what Law considers The Curse of the D (he snorts at this occasionally. Ha, _D_ ), Law _allows_ himself to be picked up by the enraged mother hen that is Gokudera Hayato. Smirking at the beads of sweat on the man's forehead Law drawls out as nonchalantly as possible, "Get a work out old man?"

Gokudera howls with rage, and if Law leaves the garden with a few new bruises, it was definitely worth it, if only to see the approving smirk Reborn gave him. There is, after all, nothing more satisfying than getting the approval of the World's Greatest Hitman.

* * *

Another **AN:** I lied this is only like seven hundred words i dont feel like writing anymore goodbye sdkfhjnkdsf


End file.
